Dirty Little Secret
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: What happens when Temari gets captured by the Akatsuki? What will she do when she starts falling for the enemy? ItaTema   Smut in later chaps, Saddness:  and Romance and Drama galore! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! ^^ This is a TemarixItachi fanfic! I have no idea why but lately, I have been IN LOVE with these two XD The insperation for this started when I was looking at a picture of them kissing by annaria2002 on DeviantArt :) Her art is AMAZING! XD But anyways, I really hope that you guys will enjoy this!

I don't own Naruto! ^^

* * *

I lid here on the cold rocky floor, helpless. The ropes cutting through me as tightly as their stares. They were all staring at my defenceless little body that was slowly numbing. The icy cold looks killing my chances of making a Jutsu and escaping.

Who are "they", you may be wondering?

They are the Akatsuki. An organization of criminals that is comprised of ten high-level ninja that have defected from the village that they come from. They are all well known for their long black cloaks. They will kill you if they get the chance.

I tried squirming around a little. I moved over on my back, only to catch a set of intriguing eyes fixed on my own. His red eyes made my body turn to mush. My heart ached but, I remembered he was the enemy. My eyes snapped back into focus back to the ceiling. I couldn't get distracted by the little things. Even if the distraction was tall, dark and handsome.

Two of the members came forward and picked me up. One at my feet, the other holding up my head. They took me into a dark room and left me there. But before they left, they untied me and strapped me down into a chair. The two men chuckled and one said "We'll let the master deal with you, hmm."

A cold breeze whipped past my face. That meant there was an entrance nearby. I don't think they made a wise choice leaving me here. And what did the blonde mean? _We'll let the master deal with you... _Those words made me shiver. I felt beads of sweat run down my temples. Tugged at my rists that were tied tightly under leather straps. They cut into my arms, making them bleed. I cried out in pain.

Then, out of nowhere, a light shot out of a tunnel. Then I noticed where I was. It just so happened to be Konoha. In the distance I could see a man with orange hair. He came closer to me and I seen that he was a puppet, due to the fact that he had piercings on his face. A grin was planted on his mouth.

"So you're our captive, eh?" He started to examine me over. "Looks promising. You're not a puppet but looks strong." He stepped back when he was finished. He chuckled and looked me straight in the eyes. I glared at him with angry eyes. I kept on trying to break free and he just laughed. I kicked and screamed but, nothing worked.

"Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled. "Oh. Somebody's feisty, aren't we?" he chuckled. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" I cried. He stopped. "My name is not important. Why you are here is classified." He looked into my eyes as I began to feel weaker. He smirked at me and snapped his fingers. A loud screech ran through the room and I looked every which way to find out what it was. I turned my eyes back to the man before he disappeared. I could feel tears welling up into my green orbs. I let my head fall slowly and the tears just came. After that, everything went blank.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." I slowly opened my eyes to see my bruised rists. I looked up sleepily and saw a very formular face. It had been the red eyed man from yesterday. He smirked as I stared at his beautiful scarlet orbs. I noticed the pattern in them. He had a sharigan! Two of them! I mean, I've seen Sasuke Uchiha's before but...these are amazing. His stare became a test to mine. We periced each others minds and almost as if we talked through our thoughts. He gave up after a few minutes and just giggled. His smile was beautiful. It was then that I noticed something. He looked a lot like Sasuke in many ways. I noticed also that he came from Konoha, just like Sasuke. I tried to think of something to say to him.

"By any chance...are you...related t-" I was cut off.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Yes, I am. He's my little brother." I was shocked. Was he actually reading my mind? I mean, I know he had that sharigan but, really? I think he noticed the look of surprise on my face because he began to laugh lightly. Then something came to mind. Where did the 'Master' go afterwards? I started to pull on my rists again, but he stopped me. He unhooked the straps and helped me out of the chair. I smiled and bowed. He did the same.

"Oh, by the way...would you happen to know who the 'Master' is around here?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. He grinned and turned toward the wall. At first I had no idea what he was doing. That was until he did his fireball Jutsu and lit some of the lanterns up. I was shocked at what was in frotn of my eyes.

There, standing before me was a huge statue of the ginger that left me here. I looked up in amazment.

"His name is Pein." He caught me off guard and startled me when he spoke. I looked over at him and he looked up.

"He is the leader of this organization. He too, is from Konoha. Pein was never really his name, though. His real name was Nagato. He was a young boy that was under Jiriaya's wing with Konan, the only female of this group. Him and Konan were Amegakure orphans at the time. They were also on a team with Yahiko. During his time with Jiraiya, he awakened some powerful things inside of him. After a hard childhood, he took the name Pein. I've known him ever since I joined." He was still looking up at the statue intently.

"So he's had quite a past, hasn't he?" I asked. He looked over at me. He smiled before speaking again.

"I didn't get your name after. Itachi Uchiha, at your service." I giggled. But then I remembered. He's an enemy. Should I really tell him my name?

"My name is Subaku No Temari, but you can call me Temari. I came from Suna." Itachi grew a smile and looked me up and down. He let out a sigh.

"Well Temari. I guess me and you are going to be spending a lot of time together, eh?" He chuckled. I didn't even know what he was talking about, frankly. I looked over at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Itachi planted yet again one of his famous smirks on his mouth.

"I'm your new sensei and personal body guard. All while you will be staying here, I will be with you every single day." I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. What should I do?

* * *

So? You like? R&R Plzz


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi led me into another room. I was getting very hesitant on what I've been doing, letting myself trust him like this. I should know better than to trust the enemy. I don't even know why I'm here! Maybe. Just maybe. If I ask him, he might tell me.

I was walking a little faster now, trying to catch up with Itachi. I just lightly touched his shoulder to get his attention, but all of a sudden, I heard faint chattering. Itachi stopped and turned to look at me.

"Okay. I have to bring you in against will so, come here." I looked at him, puzzled. "What? What will they do to me?" I cried. He quickly walked behind me. I felt my hands being tied up, my hair bands being pulled out and my hair being messed up (I'm guessing to make it look like I had been struggling for some long amount of time.) and he also gagged me. I felt him gently grab my arm. He got up close to my ear because I could feel his harsh, hot breathing on my neck. I seen his hand come out from behind me and grab the handle on the large door in front of us.

"Just try and play along." His arm pushed the door open. He lightly gave me a shove and I tripped, falling to hit the hit the cold, hard floor. I could hear men chuckling at me.

"So...this is what Pein wanted us to-"

"Hush up, Hidan."

"Oh come now, Kisame. A little talking won't kill anyone, will it?" It was the same voice from earlier.

"Boys!"

"What is it now, Sasori?"

"I think he's trying to tell you that the 'subject' is laying on the floor and can hear every word your saying, hmm?"

"You're very right, sempai!"

"Shut up, Tobi."

I could feel Itachi pull me up off the floor. I acted like it hurt and let out a whimper. He grinned at my struggling. Everyone had their eyes set on me.

"Well Itachi, you get to look after a desert beauty, eh?" said a young man with red hair. His eyes shined in the light. He walked up towards me and pulled the gag out of my mouth. He touched my chin and caressed my jaw bone. I looked at him viscously. He tried to taunt me with his lustful eyes but I rejected. I suddenly snapped at him. He pulled away from my mouth quickly and grinned at me.

"Don't touch me..." I said in a husky voice. I heard 'Oohhs' from the men sitting around the table. Was I an animal o them? I couldn't believe this. These people were sick! _Temari, calm yourself. Stay cool._ That was all I could tell myself. The ginger went back and sat down. Itachi looked around the table at all of the men. He started to laugh.

"Oh don't worry Sasori. She'll be put to good use. Right Temari?" He caressed my cheek. I glared at him and just stopped. He started to tighten his grip on my arms. I cried when he pulled on the rope, which sent me flying into his arms. I could've sworn that he grabbed my ass. I started to feel hot in the face and blush appeared. He smirked. I smiled on the inside but on the outside, I was scared. His hands slipped up my leg and I cried out.

"Gah!" I squealed. It felt like he was trying not to enjoy this but it was hard. He touches and his fingers belonged to the devil. He laughed and turned to the men at the table.

"Well boys, it's been a pleasure working with you but, I'm afraid me and Temari have to start training if we want her to become strong, right?" Itachi said as he put a hand on the door. I was almost so happy that we were leaving that I could've kissed him. No! I can't do that.

He pushed the door open and we left the room. He brought me through a long hallway. The walls had scriptures on the, like they were telling a story. He started to untie my hands and took the gag off. He turned me around to face him. He smiled at me. I smiled at him and giggled.

"Did I do well?" I grinned.

"Oh yes. You had me there at some points. I thought you were actually scared. Oh, and by the way. What the men were saying? It got you thinking, didn't it?" He looked at me, wanting an honest answer. The smile wiped off my face. I looked away and murmured some words under my breath. I guess he heard me.

"You really want to know why your here, don't you?" He looked at me. I looked up quickly, nodding. His mouth was just about to start moving when there was a loud crashing noise. We both looked down the hall. He looked at me and nodded. I replied by doing the same. We bolted down the halls trying to find out where the noise was coming from. After a few minutes of running, we found out what it was.

He was ready to fight.

I stood still in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was it really _them_?

* * *

Dun DUN DUNNNN! Who do you think it is? R&R!


End file.
